Chapter 1/Rescue plan to save Admiral Kira
(Mirror universe, Tantok Nor) This will be the best thing that has happened to me I've got you and now I wonder how I'm gonna kill you for what you did I loved your counterpart Commander Halliwell he was the love of my life and a great soldier to be at my side, and you ruined it for me Typhuss and now I'm gonna ruin you by killing you Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Take you best shot at it because my friends and my crew will save me from you says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She smiles at him. (Primary universe, Deep Space 9, Hub) The crew and both Captains Ro and Martin are still shocked and trying to sort stuff out after what happened when SG-1 comes up the lift when General O'Neill who's not happy by what happened. Captain Martin Ro's office now General O'Neill says as he walks by John. (Captain Ro's office) John is at attention. You let Intendant Kira take Admiral Kira says Jack as he looks at John. Captain Martin looks at General O'Neill. She shot the phaser out of my hand and killed a security guard and shot Nog's console and shot the phaser locker on the wall there wasn't much for us to do to prevent it sir says Captain Martin as he looks at General O'Neill. We can't leave Typhuss in the mirror universe with Intendant Kira we have to rescue him says Jack as he looks at John. He looks at General O'Neill. I was just about to inform Starfleet Command of what happened sir Captain Martin says as he looks at General O'Neill. You know Starfleet is going to take forever to come up with a plan says Jack as he looks at John. He looks at the General. Sir its protocol to contact your superiors when something goes on John says as he looks at Jack. I know Starfleet is going to say no, just like when Phoebe was taken by the Der'kal two years ago it took Starfleet days to let you guys go on the mission says Jack as he looks at John. He looks at him. Not if I contact Admiral Janeway she'll say yes seeing how Typhuss is a former officer of hers John says as he looks at O'Neill. He nods at him and John leaves to head back to the Enterprise to contact Admiral Janeway. (Mirror universe, Tantok Nor, brig) Typhuss is walking around the cell as he's trying to think how to get out of the cell when Intendant Kira walks into the brig area. Well I trust that your enjoying your "quarters" Typhuss Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. What the hell do you want now says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She smiles at him. Well, revenge and to figure you out come on the last time you were here you were friendly you answered all my questions Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Let's clear the air, I don't like you, I don't trust you and I don't have to be nice to you, you may look like my Kira but you are not her says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She gets frustrated and leaves the brig area. (Primary universe, USS Enterprise-E, Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is looking at the stars when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he's not looking at them. General O'Neill walks into the Room. General welcome back aboard the Enterprise what can I do for you John says as he looks at General O'Neill. Did you talk to Admiral Janeway yet says Jack as he looks at John. Yes I was able to get the green light Captain Martin says as he looks at General O'Neill. Let's hope Typhuss is doing fine in the mirror universe, he's a fighter says Jack as he looks at John. Captain Martin nods at him. (Mirror universe, security cell) Typhuss is walking around the brig then sits on the cot looking at the guard. What are you looking at the guard says as he looks at Typhuss. Shut the hell up says Typhuss as he looks at the Bajoran security guard. Then a hooded figure shows up and slits the guard's throat, takes his weapon and shot the control panel and she helps Typhuss out of the cell and then presses a device in her hand and they both beam away. (Transporter bay) Typhuss and the unknown figure beam on board the Terran vessel Defiant. Welcome aboard Admiral Kira Miles O'Brien says as he looks at him. Typhuss is surprised being rescued by the Galactic Commonwealth. Typhuss looks at the unknown person and takes the hood off. Typhuss is surprised that it is Nikita Mears, her mirror counterpart. Nikita says Typhuss as he looks at the mirror Nikita. She looks at him. Just like our Typhuss a bit older thorugh but still cute Nikita says as she looks at him. He then looks at O'Brien. Miles, how did you know I was captured by Intendant Kira says Typhuss as he looks at O'Brien. I have contacts in her ranks and they informed the Commonwealth about the Intendant going to your universe, for some reason and I had Mears here watch them until she struck General O'Brien says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Intendant Kira wants revenge because I convinced my counterpart to join the Galactic Commonwealth, she wants to kill me says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. He looks at him. Why am I not surprised she's been trying to find out how to get to you Miles says as he looks at Typhuss. My friends are going to come here to take me home says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. And I'm sure that the Intendant knows that as well but right now let's head back to the Commonwealth Assembly General O'Brien says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well we better head to Deneva then says Typhuss as he looks at Miles.